


Maledizione

by keynesianismstony



Series: 還沒想到系列名的DH [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 指環戰後四年——。彭哥列家族終於等到了來自日本的十代首領候補澤田綱吉高中畢業、到達意大利開始兩年時長的首領交接時期。比他早一年畢業並赴意升讀大學的雲雀恭彌也即將過完他第一年平靜的意國留學生活。一次來自其他組織的宴會邀請為契機，羽翼未豐的十代首領及其守護者被捲入真真正正、充滿陰謀及爆炸的黑手黨鬥爭裡。而雲雀以及迪諾那自三年前起便陷入困局的關係也因為一連串的事而再次讓卡死了的齒輪始動。……以上都是假的。反正就是一個不會寫正劇的人決定寫正劇。
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: 還沒想到系列名的DH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966216
Kudos: 5





	Maledizione

**Author's Note:**

> ※不保證不會坑  
> ※正劇向，總之陰謀、組織鬥爭、爆炸、開槍、流血表現等各類動作場面有。  
> ※預計是單獨成篇，最後串通成一系列  
> ※2720，未交往  
> ※大量原創角色，與DH兩人都有互動，包括但不限於血緣關係者、同窗、部下、合作伙伴、領地居民etc.  
> ※私設滿天飛  
> ※雖然不會寫到那兒，但姑且說明一下是未來編的那條未來線

> Ti voglio bene, Kyoya.

那是，宛如魔咒的一句說話。

* * *

自那場指環戰起已過去四年。

年事已高的九代首領總算是等到了遠在日本的十代首領繼承人澤田綱吉及他的好友迎來十八歲、亦即是不少國家包括意大利在內的法定成年年齡。在綱吉甫上高中便召開的前途諮詢四方會談（里包恩、綱吉、自家父母及九代首領）中，當事人亦終於鬆口答允等到他高中畢業後便率領家族成員們前往意大利，開始長達兩年的首領交接時期，一直到年滿二十歲才正式接任成為彭哥列十代首領。所有人都對這個結果樂見其成——對澤田媽媽的說辭是學習成績一般又沒有人生目標、完全沒有升學打算的兒子得到丈夫上司（i.e.九代首領）破例邀請，前往丈夫任職的石油公司（i.e.彭哥列家族）進行兩年實習，希望他可以從中學習到有用的技能（i.e.黑手黨生存之道？），順便確定自己最終的人生出路（雖然橫看豎看也只有彭哥列家族的十代首領這條出路），雖然需要滿世界（i.e.意大利）跑去尋找石油，但里包恩已經表示會陪同到底，而且實習期間還包吃包住以及一切花費，這種優渥待遇的實習到哪兒找！作為母親怎麼可能會不支持呢？

綱吉口中的家族成員除了同班兼同年的山本武、獄寺隼人、霧守代理的庫洛姆．髑髏、七歲的藍波外，自然也包括比他們年長而早一年畢業的兩位學長，雲雀恭彌和笹川了平。

歸根究底，也正正是因為需要考慮他們兩人高中畢業後的出路去向，綱吉的前途諮詢會談才這麼早便召開。

笹川了平自認不是讀書的材料，在未捲入學弟們的黑手黨事件前他本來就打算高中畢業後去唸體育大學，然後在職業拳擊手之路上繼續喊著極限地往前衝。

至於雲雀恭彌，向來宣稱自己喜歡上課時候就會去上課、實際上因為課室太多人的關係而沒上過課，印在成績單上的100%出席率以及高分過關的考試成績一度被謠傳是校方為了討好這位並盛最強不良少年免於被咬殺而直接黑箱作業了事，本人的說辭也是「身為風紀委員長，學業也不可能馬虎了事」這種模稜兩可的話，沒有人知道他的學習能力如何——戰鬥能力的話倒是被他那位自稱家庭教師的男人評為超上等就是。但由於雲雀的意願是傾向繼續升學，里包恩只好為他作出一個考試評估，要雲雀認認真真坐下來答完符合他學習程度的數份考卷，得出來的結果是令人驚訝的優等生成績，證明雲雀確實有繼續升學的本錢。

然而，日本的大學課程是四年制，要是只唸一年大學便退學前往意大利這種半途而廢的行為並不是雲雀會做的事；高中畢業後直接往海外升學是多數人的選擇，但如果雲雀決定畢業後馬上到意大利升學，當地語言首先是最大的問題，其次是這位熱愛並盛、幾乎沒離開過當地的少年一人該如何適應異國生活。

經各方商量後，最終的決定是彭哥列十代晴守和雲守從那時開始的課餘時候便要進修意大利語，尤其是將會在高中畢業五個月後就比其他人早一步隻身遠赴意大利入讀大學的雲雀。

翌年四月，意大利也迎來了彭哥列十代首領候任人以及他的守護者們。

* * *

意大利，艾米利亞-羅馬涅大區首府波隆納。

波隆納除了以意大利最發達的城市之一、歐洲文化之都、蕃茄肉醬而聞名外，成立於1088年神聖羅馬帝國時期的波隆納大學也應記一功——它是歐洲最古老的大學，亦有世界大學之母之稱。

總面積674萬平方米的主校區，擁有超過十萬名註冊學生的波隆納大學一直積極邁向國際化，近年大部分學位項目都有分為面向海外生、以英語授課的國際課程以及本國學生入讀的意語授課課程兩種，以吸引更多海外生入讀。

雲雀恭彌是本學年波隆納大學的工商管理學系的一年級學生，而且是的，他修讀的正是意語授課的課程。

申請入學時的確是有被問過「全意語授課環境真的沒問題嗎」，然而以雲雀的說法來看，不論英語還是意大利語都不是他的母語，對他來說基本上沒有大大分別，倒不如說比起英語，用額外時間進修的意大利語還更加流利擅長呢。在第一學期成績單上白紙黑字印著3.5的GPA成績，便足以證明他現在在大學的學習上確實是毫無問題，第一年的意國校園生活也在眨眼之間只剩下兩星期。

還有兩星期便是這學年的考試週，作為學習態度良好的學生來說，這兩星期便是課後回去好好整理這學期的筆記然後溫習的時候。

不與人深交所以沒有社交活動，也不用課後打工，雲雀上完週五上午那門選修經濟史後便毫不猶疑地離開校園，在途中經過某家咖啡店買好帕尼諾充當午餐後便朝自己住處的方向走，一邊想著今明兩餐晚飯的著落。

來到這個語言、文化、食物和生活都與日本截然不同的國家將近一年，雲雀多少也習慣了這兒的食物。要是他一時想吃日式料理，家裡也有一整箱來自日本的日式食材包，包括但不限於最基本的味噌湯料、茶泡飯飯素、鰹魚湯汁、咖哩湯包等，讓雲雀不致於每頓都是泡麵的頹廢生活。順帶一提的是，那箱日式食材總是定期寄來，署名是並盛風紀委員。

敲定好晚餐的組合，雲雀也拐彎踏進他住的公寓所在的街道，離遠便見到那輛停在他公寓入口門前的白色車子。

雖說波隆納是意大利經濟最發達的城市之一，市內卻沒有一處現代化建築，完全呈現出保存得極好的中世紀古城面貌。撇除車尾那個醒目的銀色躍馬商標以及七個字母的品牌名字外，總的來說這輛古董車子從外表看來勉強算是成功融入這座古城的氛圍裡，至少不是雲雀以往在並盛見過的那種顏色鮮艷得彷彿在昭告天下「我在這兒」的大型活動靶子。不過據聞這款車子在全世界也只生產過三千多部，在物以罕為貴的理論下，它在二手車子買賣市場的價值非常高。

但對於意大利名車沒有研究也沒有興趣研究的雲雀來說，這白色車子的到訪只代表一件事：那個人來了。

雲雀自然有一秒想過為了拯救自己即將逝去的安靜週五下午而決定改變自己的路線、隨便到其他地方閒逛直至對方因為等得不耐煩而離開，然而對方應該已經注意到他的到來。就算本人沒留意到，他那堆目前不知躲到哪去的部下大概也早就看到他拐進這條街道的身影，除非把這街道砸掉一半否則不能輕易逃跑成功的雲雀思考半秒後還是決定繼續往公寓方向走，一邊從褲袋掏出公寓大門的鑰匙，一邊假裝不經意地把視線落到靠近行人路一側的車窗裡頭，正好迎上坐在駕駛座上大口大口吃著帕尼諾的迪諾．加百羅涅的目光。

迪諾．加百羅涅，彭哥列第三大勢力同盟家族首領，擁有五千名部下，家族根據地就在距離波隆納才一小時車程的摩德納。由於繼承家族之前是小嬰兒的學生，換句話說也就是澤田綱吉的師兄，也因為這一層關係，指環戰時期被里包恩指派成為雲雀的家庭教師，儘管這個教師身份從沒被學生承認過。

不止一次雲雀內心都會突然浮現一個疑問：眼前這個男人到底是哪來的勇氣駕著一輛無論多低調依然是名牌的古董車子來到這個家族勢力範圍以外的地方、就這樣把車子停在路邊，還搖下作為最後一層防護的防彈玻璃車窗讓午後涼風吹進車廂內換氣、毫無危機意識地把手臂擱在窗框上，吃著從附近咖啡店買來的帕尼諾，冷氣風口位前的杯子架上還放了一杯意式濃縮，完全是愉快地在吃午餐的模樣。

的確，一開始的時候除了本身就是黑手黨家族小少爺的獄寺隼人外，他們這班國中生對於意大利黑手黨到底是什麼東西毫無概念。即使是指環爭奪戰，撇開爭奪的是黑手黨家族下任首領的寶座、對手是現任黑手黨的殺手集團來說，從過程來看也只是比自己更強大的敵人作戰決勝負而已，與黑手黨的日常業務看似並無關係。來到意大利後，年輕的彭哥列首領及守護者被迫惡補有關彭哥列的一切，總算是頭一次認知到身為黑手黨是那種隨時發生幫派火拚、出門散個步吃個飯也會被仇家找上門暗殺的生活。

所以對於迪諾．加百羅涅這種與找死無異的行動，雲雀簡直無法理解。

「恭彌！」瞧見目標出現，迪諾一臉愉快地喊了一聲，隨手用油紙把還沒吃完的帕尼諾包起來擱到一旁後便打開車門下了車，完全不把不知哪來的仇家殺手狙擊手就是在等這個機會把子彈送進那耀眼的金色腦袋裡的可能性納入考慮之列。

「……」雲雀連白眼也懶得翻，決定直接無視地越過對方，逕自把鑰匙插進公寓大閘的鑰匙孔裡扭動門把。

「……你啊、又無視我！……給我等等啦恭彌！」迪諾三步併兩步地衝前，及時伸腿擋住將要關上的大門。雲雀回頭看了看門外，果然見到有兩名黑西裝男人已經走近那輛古董車前開始戒備，眼鏡鬍子大叔羅馬利歐也從不知哪兒出現在迪諾身後，算是解釋了迪諾哪來的敏捷身手。

「喲，恭彌，學習辛苦了。」

「嗯。」

「喂你就只是無視我啊！」發現自己的待遇比部下還不如的迪諾抗議道。

雲雀住的單位是位於最高層的三樓。在歐洲，類似這種五層以下的公寓都沒有升降機，迪諾乖乖地跟在自家學生後面爬樓梯，羅馬利歐也緊隨其後，兩人一同在玄關處脫下鞋子，才踏上光滑的木地板，儼如在日本時的習慣。

「雲雀！雲雀！歡迎回來！」聽見門口傳來的動靜知道是主人回來，向來常伴雲雀左右的黃色小鳥也吵吵鬧鬧地從寢室那邊飛出來，愉快地在客廳的半空瘋狂繞圈中。

「乖孩子。」雲雀伸出手讓圓滾滾的小鳥降落下來，小鳥用扁平的喙輕輕啾了一下主人的手指，又拍拍翅膀去找單位裡唯一一個跟牠同樣金燦燦的東西。

「跳馬！跳馬！」

「嗨，你好呀～」迪諾笑嘻嘻地跟小鳥打招呼。

雲雀先把上課用品放回寢室去，回到客廳時羅馬利歐正在廚房裡等著開水燒起來準備沏茶，至於迪諾更是已經放鬆地坐在客廳的沙發上，看著安翠歐和小黃鳥在茶几上玩耍，一點作為客人的自覺也沒有。

雖然嚴格來說，這單位確實是加百羅涅家族在波隆納的物業之一。因為雲雀入讀當地大學，迪諾便把這個位於市中心、鄰近大學的空置單位借給弟子，正好為他解決租屋問題。

說起來，彭哥列家族的根據地明明就是南部的西西里島，年輕的雲守卻跑到北部的波隆納大學唸書，亦與迪諾有關。

兩年前有關雲雀和笹川的前途諮詢迪諾也是與會者，一來他之於年輕的彭哥列一行人來說是大哥的存在、之於雲雀更是家庭教師（自稱），對於弟弟（及弟子）們的事情特別上心，二來加百羅涅既然是彭哥列的同盟，自有幫忙的義務。

雲雀的評估考卷就是迪諾負責批改的，畢竟里包恩才不可能會做這種事，還理所當然地把這差事扔給大弟子做。確定雲雀只要學好外語的話，以這樣的成績絕對有極高機率能考進意大利國內排名前十的大學後，迪諾便拍了拍胸膛向里包恩和雲雀表示一切事情包在他身上。考慮到雲雀的選科意願以及地理方面後最後選定了波隆納大學為目標，從入學申請的各項繁複手續到最後的學生簽證所需要提交的各種文件都是由他處理，也找好了單位，張羅好裡面的傢俱和日用品，好讓雲雀一到埗後能馬上入住。

里包恩當時知道迪諾所選定的大學後冷冷地哼了一聲，最後還是因為想起其他原因才沒有送這前學生一記飛踢。

首先，比起全國排名第一和二的兩間位於比薩的大學那極嚴格的收生甄選，排名第三的波隆納大學確實是親民得多；

其次，加百羅涅領地所在的摩德納距離波隆納只有一小時的車程，雖然機會很微，但要是學生有什麼突發事情需要幫忙的話，迪諾和部下至少可以在短時間趕去；

另外，作為同盟家族，只要不涉及到彭哥列最高機密的話，加百羅涅首領也可幫忙把來自彭哥列總部的消息、情報交到十代雲守手上，至少比起貿貿然派一個陌生的彭哥列使者來找雲雀結果被咬殺低風險得多。

「……那麼？你來幹嘛？」

雲雀坐到迪諾對面的另一張沙發上，捧著一杯剛沏好的茶。

「嗯？當然是來看看我的學生嘛！」那邊廂的迪諾也接過部下遞過去的茶杯，笑嘻嘻地回答。

「……你欠咬殺嗎。」雲雀忍住掏出浮萍拐直接連人帶沙發地踹翻的衝動，「那你現在看到了，快滾回去摩德納吧。」他冷冷地回應。

「嗚哇，好不容易才見面你也太冷淡了吧恭彌……」迪諾假裝失落地抱怨，瞧見對方愈來愈陰沉的臉色才乖乖地閉嘴，向羅馬利歐使了個眼色，後者立刻從西裝內袋拿出一個信封，放到茶几上。

雲雀馬上便認出信封上印著的家徽圖案，而迪諾也一邊開口一邊把信封朝雲雀方面推過去。

「是彭哥列的事情啦。明天晚上在那不勒斯有個晚餐會——」

「不去。」

「喂，我還沒說完呢。」

「說不說完我也是一樣的回答，不去。」

「你啊……」迪諾嘆了一口氣，沒好氣地盯著雲雀，後者也正面迎上他的目光，完全沒有退讓妥協的打算。

兩人大眼瞪小眼了幾秒，最後是迪諾率先移開視線，伸手撓了撓自己的金髮把它們弄得更加混亂。而雲雀也雙手抱胸，小聲地咂舌。

本來雲雀那種孤僻、討厭群聚和草食動物的性格也不會有人敢朝他搭話，更別說像迪諾的那種三不五時跑來熱臉貼冷屁股。自從小嬰兒出現、環繞著澤田而發生的各種有趣事情、繼而認識自稱為自己家庭教師的迪諾後，他本應一成不變的生活開始有了天翻地覆的變化。

即使指環戰完結後迪諾來訪日本時還是會順便來並中看他，總是無可避免地變成上天台狠狠地打一架的流程。雖然不太想承認，但雲雀確實非常享受與迪諾的戰鬥，戰鬥後被他擅自帶去哪間餐廳吃晚餐也是常有的事——看在不用花費以及食物質素確實不錯的份上，雲雀勉強同意了吃飯、去書店之類的結伴同行。直到那一天。

那一天，突然消失半年後才再次出現在他面前的男人朝他綻開往常的憨厚笑容。雲雀卻只是皺起眉頭，下一秒便舉起拐子朝迪諾衝過去，打算狠狠地咬死這個明明有什麼不同了的男人。

隔天他沒出現。接下來的第二天、第三天也是。直到一星期後才聽見小嬰兒說他早已經乘搭見面當晚的飛機趕回意大利。這個男人居然連一個簡單的告別短訊也沒有傳過來，沒禮貌得令人髮指。

再見面已是澤田也升上高中的某一天。與迪諾同時出現的小嬰兒不知從哪變出一疊評估考題，說乖乖認真做完的話就可以盡情地咬殺那男人。於是，在迪諾的抗議作為背景聲下，雲雀的拐子已經就要撞上那人的下巴。

之後因為關乎到自己的升學前途出路問題以及辦理出國手續所需文件的各種聯絡，他們見面的次數才再次頻密起來。

但從那時起，雲雀就發現與迪諾相處的時間從以往的有趣變成了連雲雀也說不清的煩躁。

一開始雲雀還以為只是久沒見面生疏起來而導致的尷尬及違和感，但一直來到意大利後這種感覺也沒有消失。自兩個月前澤田他們也到埗後，這種煩躁感更是快要到達頂峰。

總之，現在的雲雀恭彌只要見到這男人而且聽見他三句不離彭哥列、家族、雲守幾個關鍵字之類，便會無名火起。即使他嚷著想要跟迪諾打一場、試著轉移注意力，後者也不會像直到那一天之前般有求必應。

「……作為阿綱的守護者一員，為了家族，你這次還是得要去露個面……喂——恭彌——你有聽我說話嗎？」

看啊，又來了。

「你難道覺得我會為了這種無聊的理由而答應群聚嗎？」雲雀的聲線中帶著明顯的煩躁。迪諾只是苦笑地看著自家學生。

「唔、的確是不會……但這次晚餐會的主辦方是塞奧拉——你應該知道吧？當初彭哥列替你們惡補資訊時一定會提到塞奧拉，以那不勒斯作為根據地的那個組織。」

「……在以彭哥列為首的黑手黨體制之外、卻能夠和各黑手黨河水不犯井水然後安然盤據中部地區並壯大的組織是吧？說是裡頭臥虎藏龍，有不少很強的肉食動物。」雲雀不情不願地回答，迪諾也點點頭接過話開始解釋。

「對，就是那個。彭哥列和塞奧拉並不是同盟卻還能夠互不起衝突的原因就是因為歷代雙方首領一直維持著一定的交情，每年的晚餐會就是其中一個社交活動。基本上雙方的高層幹部都會出席，的確也有炫耀自家人強馬壯的含義在內，也是各自向對方打招呼、示好的意思。明明名義上還只是十代首領候補，但塞奧拉還是邀請了阿綱和作為守護者的你們出席宴會，證明他們也想盡快和彭哥列十代打好關係，彭哥列內部也把這次宴會視之為你們能否勝任十代首領和守護者的指標。」……所以里包恩直接用槍指著我的頭說無論怎樣也要勸到你出席不然就要我好看。迪諾內心默默地補充一句，又繼續說下去。「既然你也提過塞奧拉裡頭臥虎藏龍，所以如果你出席晚餐會的話就能遇到他們喔？」

「所以？」雲雀臉上的表情已經從不耐煩變成看笨蛋的嫌棄。「讓我出席然後把他們通通都咬殺嗎？」這個舉動恐怕是直接替彭哥列向塞奧拉宣戰了吧？不就本末倒置了嗎？

「真是的、我還沒說完呢！如果！你能出席那個晚餐會、也成功忍住跟塞奧拉打一場的衝動的話，你暑假來加百羅涅找我我奉陪到底喔，恭彌。這樣子能夠打動你去這個晚餐會露個臉嗎？」

聽到這兒，一直興趣缺缺甚至只差在沒有把「討厭」兩個字寫在臉上的雲雀總算表情變了，雙眼也瞇起來，就像一隻發現獵物的大型貓科動物。

「哇噢，這是真的嗎？」

「嗯，我答應你。」迪諾瞧見有人開始態度軟化當然繼續乘勝追擊。「因為我也會出席這個宴會，也得到了里包恩和阿綱的同意，你可以不用跟他們先行會合，我直接帶你去會場。」

「嗯哼——」不用跟那班吵吵鬧鬧的草食動物一起出發至會場對於雲雀來說是天大的好消息。「……那可以喔。」

「真的嗎？太好了！」聽見確實且正面的答覆，迪諾再也忍不住地開心地握拳。「謝謝你，恭彌！」

「……暑假的事，可別忘了喔？」

「嗯，放心吧，絕對不會忘記！只要你確定好什麼時間來加百羅涅，我就把時間空出來都給你！」

聽見這個宣言，雲雀嘴角總算是自跟迪諾碰面後第一次勾起，浮現一個愉悅的笑容。他發現盤踞在心頭的煩躁已經被能與眼前這男人戰鬥的興奮所取代。

「——不過比起這個，你大學應該快要期末考了吧？開始溫習了嗎？有不懂的地方可以問我喔，我是恭彌你的家庭教師嘛～」

「沒這需要，小嬰兒說過你明明只是個唸書廢柴。」

「嗚——！里包恩那傢伙！」

* * *

塞奧拉的宴會就如他所料般無趣，而且理所當然地有著足以讓雲雀暴走的大量人群聚集。

不僅是在意大利黑手黨體制之外，塞奧拉這個組織本身就與彭哥列、加百羅涅等黑手黨以家族為單位、金字塔型由上而下的階級結構也完全不同。這個幾乎控制了整個意大利半島中部的組織其實是由不同且獨立的群組而組成，每個群組都有自己的老大，是所謂的橫向階級結構，也是雲雀之前說過塞奧拉臥虎藏龍的原因——畢竟每個群組都有屬於自己的戰力才能在衝突中與別的群組旗鼓相當——由於沒有一個有足夠份量調停紛爭的首領，塞奧拉彼此之間的鬥爭經常發生，輕則小打小鬧，重則直接在那不勒斯市街頭火拚，是個令當地政府頭痛不已的極惡組織。

而這個惡名昭彰的組織裡其中一個群組、近年在塞奧拉當中相較擁有強大勢力的馬扎拉組，在那不勒斯近郊的某別墅裡舉辦了一場晚餐會，廣發邀請函給各相熟、生意上有來往的黑手黨家族，甚至連名義上不過才是十代候補的澤田綱吉也是受敵之列，大有拉攏彭哥列十代之打算。相對的，彭哥列十代首領候補也為了馬扎拉組的宴會而集合全部守護者前來出席，也成功讓馬扎拉組贏盡面子。

忍耐著就要爆發的怒氣和煩躁跟在守護者全員最後走完1)被馬扎拉組一眾幹部一路簇擁到老大面前2)向馬扎拉組老大打招呼並逐位守護者介紹一遍3)聽著澤田綱吉用開始熟練的意大利語與那位老大寒暄一番4)馬扎拉組老大終於蹦出「請首領和守護者們好好享受這個宴會」這句表示閒話家常完畢可以退場的說話 5)退場後繼續被塞奧拉裡其他的組或者關係者纏上因而重覆上述2)至4)的過程兩次的流程後，出席是次宴會主要的任務是受里包恩所托輔助師弟的迪諾也從自己的社交場合中脫身，借口「我來陪師弟到會場四處走走、介紹一下合作伙伴吧」趕來救場。

總算是重獲自由的雲雀當然毫不留戀地就要前往整個會場最少人的角落，臨行前還得到褐髮少年以口型做出的無聲感激以及迪諾悄悄豎起的拇指。又被當成小孩子的雲守臉色愈來愈臭，隨便抓了一份輕食後便不再理會其他守護者的叫喚，直接從會場消失。

雖說雲雀確實是很想掏出浮萍拐來群聚咬殺、或是揪出塞奧拉內值得一戰的對手去下戰書好好打一場，但既然他已答應了迪諾要忍耐就不會食言、主動去挑起任何爭端。但這世界從來都是你不去找麻煩，麻煩自會找上你。

距離宴會開始已經過了三個小時，雲雀正要前往會場看看什麼時候結束可以回家去的時候，突然有人從旁邊叫住他。

「Ciao, bella!」

意大利語中的名詞有陰陽性之分，同一名詞要是套用在男女之上會有不同的變化，陽性多數以-o為結尾，陰性名詞則是-a。在這個女性看上去還要比男性多的宴會上，雲雀起初也沒料到對方是在叫他。再者，不論是Bella或是Bello，即使是在意大利，用這句話來搭訕稱呼對方也是極度失禮的說法。

「Aspettà, bella!」那男人眼見雲雀充耳不聞地準備越過自己，下意識便伸手想要拉住他的手臂，卻被雲雀迅速揮開那隻還沒碰上的手。

「別碰我。」雲雀冷聲喝止那個從語言到舉止都無禮得欠咬殺的男人。

那位約莫三十多歲、暗金色短髮的男人一臉討好地舉起雙手呈投降示弱的手勢，試著讓雲雀放下戒心，只是嘴邊掛著的假笑讓雲雀從心底裡感到厭惡。

「哎呀呀～真是個強勢的美人呢。」男人無視雲雀不悅的神情繼續嘻皮笑臉地開口。

「……」夾雜了與標準語相差甚遠的那不勒斯方言以及不知哪國的口音，饒是學習了意大利語將近三年的雲雀也只能勉強聽懂對方的說話內容的七成，似乎是在套近乎。

他快速地在腦海裡搜刮有關這男人的資料。的確剛剛澤田和馬扎拉組老大寒暄時男人好像就站在老大身後。由於從他身上嗅不出同類的味道，這男人已被雲雀迅速歸類為草食動物，雲雀根本沒留意本人的長相如何——說真的，這樣的草食動物居然還能當上幹部？

可惜他是塞奧拉的人，不能用暴力直接解決問題。

雲雀決定無視喋喋不休的男人繼續前往會場，然而後者卻比他的動作更快，一個轉身便擋在雲雀面前，把去路堵死，臉上的笑容變得更深而且有點猥褻的傾向。雲雀把眉頭皺得更緊，勉強從男人的嘰哩呱啦中聽出幾個關鍵字：彭哥列十代、守護者、骯髒手段，還有一個聽上去像是動詞的詞彙，但由於男人用的是那不勒斯方言，雲雀正努力地在已知的意大利字彙裡尋找一個相似的動詞嘗試理解對方的意思，前方突然傳來一聲暴喝。

「——喂你這混帳有種就再說一遍？！」

這一聲暴喝幾乎把會場內所有人的注意力都吸引過來。雲雀甚至還瞥到迪諾和澤田綱吉兩師兄弟本來還在遠處跟看上去也是什麼家族的首領閒話家常，現在都帶著詫異的目光看過來。看到自己學生也在暴風圈的中心，迪諾已經放下手中拿著的香檳準備趕來。至於一旁的澤田綱吉也驚訝地望著自家的守護者之一、作為肇事者的獄寺隼人。

穿著西服的銀髮少年沒有咬著往常的香煙，取而代之的是咬牙切齒地朝這邊衝來，伸手便是扯過塞奧拉幹部男的衣領，如此粗暴的動作再次惹來在場人士的側目以及倒抽一口氣。山本武和笹川了平也已經來到這邊，想要阻止獄寺隨時一拳送過去的可能。突然被群聚的雲雀不著痕跡地退後一步，冷冷地看著事態發展。

「喂喂喂、冷靜一點！章魚頭！」

「就是！他是馬扎拉組的幹部啊——」

「我不管他是什麼幹部！侮辱我們沒關係，但居然連十代首領也侮辱了的話絕對不可以原諒……！」

啊，對了，作為擁有3/4意大利血統的獄寺隼人，對於意大利語一定比起雲雀等人更加熟稔。這兒說的意大利語當然還包括其他地區的方言，也即是說，獄寺清清楚楚地把男人最後說的那句話聽進耳裡了。

「哇噢，所以那句話的確是我理解的那樣了喔？真是欠咬殺呢。」

本來就是出身自禮教較為嚴格的家庭，作為前風紀委員長的雲雀也會為了作為學生的榜樣而謹言（但從沒打算理會「慎行」這點），明明就是個不良少年的頭目、嘴巴也超毒，卻除了最常掛在嘴邊的「咬殺」外從不說粗言穢語。而且不論如何身份如何，也不可能會對第一次見面的人說出那種侮辱性的字詞。因此，雲雀一開始即使有猜想過那方面的詞彙上也以為自己理解錯了，但從獄寺的反應看來，就是這個意思沒錯。雲雀勾起一記冷笑，輕哼一聲，差點便遮過了從不知哪兒傳來金屬物件滑出衣料的細微聲響。

然而站得最近雲雀、也深知他拿手武器是什麼的另三人內心警鈴大作。獄寺甚至已經放開男人的衣領，反過來想要勸架。

「等——」

說時遲那時快，眾人只看到銀光一閃，被主人封印了整個晚上的浮萍拐從下而上地劃開空氣，堅硬的鋼管正中馬扎拉組幹部的下巴。那人痛呼一聲，摀著大概已被雲雀一招打碎了的下巴倒地不起。

「——喂雲雀！！！」獄寺和笹川大叫，山本也忍不住掩臉，還得伸手拉住笹川別撲上去找雲雀理論。

「恭彌！發生什麼事了？」終於趕到暴風圈中心來的是一臉擔憂的迪諾、臉色微微發白的澤田以及無法讀懂其臉上表情的馬扎拉首領，卻還是晚了一步。

「嗯？如你所見，不過是普通地咬殺了這個大言不慚的男人。」

「我家的部下是跟你們說了什麼失禮的話嗎？」

「哈？何止是失禮的程度！」獄寺啐道，絲毫沒有把發問者的身份放在眼內。

回答他們的是雲雀。他一字不漏地把那句那不勒斯方言說出來的說話重覆一次，馬扎拉和迪諾瞬間變了臉色，附近的人也不禁嘩然。而在澤田的詢問下，獄寺也萬般不情願地把那句話翻譯成日語，小聲地告訴其他人。

直到出發參加宴會前一刻還不斷被可怕的家庭教師警告必須看好自己的守護者、不要因為任何原因跟塞奧拉交惡，因此本來還在擔心事情走向的澤田在聽完獄寺的翻譯後，向來性格溫和很少動怒的他亦罕有地染上慍色。

「這——！怎麼可能！他們都只是我的同伴和朋友！」

「……你知道這句話差不多是等於在侮辱整個以彭哥列家族為首的黑手黨同盟嗎？」迪諾也沈下臉色，瞇起鳶色的眼睛危險地盯著還在地上呻吟的男人看。

「彭哥列十代首領和守護者們，我為他的失言向你們鄭重道歉。」馬扎拉這時也終於開口，語氣中帶著滿滿的歉意。「我向你們保證，會把這種不尊重他人、輕視其他組織或家族的無禮之徒逐出馬扎拉甚至整個塞奧拉。」

「嗚……您、您在說啥——」聽見自家首領作出這樣的宣言，原來還在地板上裝死的男人慌忙地坐起身，他的下巴和西裝前襟沾滿了從口中流出的鮮血。

「就是字面上的意思。塞奧拉不會容忍像你這種人的存在。」馬扎拉冷冷地回了一句，朝身後的其他部下使了個眼色，示意部下把這人拖出會場等候他之後的發落。他再次轉頭望向彭哥列一眾人。「我們馬扎拉組不日會帶著道歉禮親自到彭哥列總部上門道歉。」

「我們彭哥列歡迎你的到訪。」澤田回答。

「那就太好了。時間也不早了，我差不多時候要去宣佈宴會結束，得去準備一下。如果你們彭哥列想要留下住宿一宵的話，我可以作安排。」

「謝謝你的好意。但是我們明早有其他安排，不打算留下來過夜。」

「明白。那我先失陪一下。」馬扎拉朝他們一行人頷首，轉身離開。

目送塞奧拉離去，澤田才放下重擔般長吁一口氣，從方才應對大方得體的彭哥列十代首領候補變回那個熟悉的怯懦少年。

這也難怪。先不說他才到意大利兩個月，這次還是第一次作為彭哥列家族的代表、在沒有九代首領或里包恩的陪同下離開西西里島去出席由其他組織主辦的活動，而且還要是塞奧拉組織。

「真的非常抱歉，十代首領。都是我無法沉得住氣才驚動到您！」獄寺立刻九十度鞠躬向澤田請罪。

「不不不，你完全不用道歉，獄寺君！倒不如該道歉的是我！因為你們成為了我的守護者，所以才——」

「你也沒有道歉的需要吧，澤田。」雲雀冷嗤一聲。

「……喂，雲雀，說起來你幹嘛去打人啦！」笹川沒好氣地向雲雀喊道，「幸好人家沒有追究下來啊！」

對於獄寺也開始加入討伐他的行列雲雀根本懶得搭話，只是逕自轉頭望向迪諾。

「我要回去了。」

「喂！別無視我們啦可惡！你總是這樣！」

「嗯，回去吧。」向來總是嘮嘮叨叨的迪諾倒是沒說些什麼，只是點頭同意雲雀的建議。雲雀沒再答話便再次離開會場，大概是打算到外面等。

「……你好歹也說幾句啦，跳馬！明明是那傢伙的家庭教師！」獄寺決定把怒氣都發洩到一臉苦笑的金髮男人身上。

「總而言之，今天晚上真是感激你的各種幫忙，迪諾先生！」

「哈哈，不用謝啦，你是我可愛的師弟！恭彌是我的學生嘛！」

在回去波隆納的兩小時航程上，迪諾最先開口向雲雀道歉。

「……為了什麼？」

「要是你沒有出席這個宴會，就不會被那樣侮辱了。」

「……要是我沒出席這宴會，不就會被當成彭哥列對那組織無禮嗎？現在是他們先對彭哥列失禮，不是更好嗎？」

「你這樣說也沒錯啦，但是我也不能容忍你被那樣侮辱。」迪諾搔搔頭。為了出席宴會而用髮膠整理過的髮型已經被本人在離開會場後迅速毀掉。「……總之你先休息一下吧，快到波隆納機場時再跟你說。想小睡的話可以進去小隔間。」他站起身，回到斜前方、屬於自己的座位上開始低聲跟對面的部下談論公事，好讓雲雀在這架屬於加百羅涅名義下的私人飛機裡擁有一個算是半私人的空間休息一下。

眾人踏上波隆納機場的地面時已經有三輛加百羅涅家族的車子以及幾名黑衣部下在等著他們。

「辛苦您了，首領！」站在最前方的是沒有隨首領一同前往南部的伊旺。

「啊啊。」迪諾朝部下使了一個眼色，後者馬上打開其中一輛車子的後座門，等待雲雀鑽進去。「恭彌，先送你回去。」

既然對方都這樣說了，雲雀也沒有推搪的打算，乖乖地鑽進後座坐好。過了幾秒後迪諾也鑽進前方的副駕駛位，然後羅馬利歐亦坐上了司機位。

「喂羅馬，你也才剛下機，找伊旺來開車也可以喔？」

「沒關係啦，這兒到恭彌的公寓又不用二十分鐘車程。」羅馬利歐聳聳肩，繫好安全帶後便發動車子的引擎，上一位駕駛者停車時沒順手關掉的電台也馬上傳來悠揚的音樂聲。「啊，恭彌，不介意我開著電台吧？」

「嗯。」雲雀也蠻喜歡電台的夜間點播節目，便點頭答應。他放鬆身體靠在舒適的背墊上，看著窗外的景色開始慢慢往後退。羅馬利歐平穩地把車子駛出停機坪，很快便離開機場範圍，直上國道朝市中心奔馳。

在剛才的宴會上迪諾幾乎是參與了全程，一直都在與其他人作社交活動，嘴巴也累了不想再說話，因此一路上只是安安靜靜地聽著電台，播到第三首時才突然輕聲地「啊這首～」了出聲，開始隨著旋律小聲地哼著歌詞，大概是喜歡的歌吧。

「……Ti voglio bene, ti voglio bene~」

也許是太投入這首歌裡頭，坐在前方的迪諾完全沒有留意後面的雲雀因為聽見這句在副歌裡不斷重覆出現的句子而突然繃緊的身體。

Ti voglio bene。

對於一個意大利語並非母語的外國人來說，意大利語中的「我愛你」，可能便是最多人知道的Ti amo。然而就與日語裡分「喜歡」和「愛」、告白時通常只會用到「喜歡」般，意大利人也不會經常把Ti amo掛在嘴邊，而是更為通用的Ti voglio bene，而且也不局限於戀人，朋友、家人之間想要表達喜愛之情時也通用。

三年前，更準確點來說，迪諾突然消失半年之前、他們兩人最後見面的那個黃昏，並盛中學的天台上，出於不知什麼原因，剛打完一場正中場休息的迪諾突然向正在喝水的雲雀說出這一句說話。由於兩人休息的位置相隔得比較遠，從操場那邊傳來田徑隊練習的呼喝聲比迪諾的聲音還要大，再者當時的雲雀對意語一竅不通，聽得不太清楚之餘也沒聽得懂。問本人到底說了什麼，得到的回應也只是「沒什麼」，雲雀便把這事拋諸腦後，扭緊寶特瓶的蓋子站起來要求再打一場。直到高二時他開始學習意大利語，才記起當年確是有過這樣一個小插曲，也終於知曉這句子的意思。

事隔三年，雲雀突然再次從迪諾口中聽到這句說話，雖然這次有音樂緣故而在發音音調方面有點不一樣，但還是成功和三年前時的那把聲音重疊了，亦足以證明當時雲雀並沒有聽錯。

比起質問迪諾明明既不是朋友又不是家人，為什麼要對他說這樣與告白意思無異的說話，雲雀更想問他為什麼三年前能夠不經大腦衝口而出結果得用「沒什麼」來慌忙混過去的說話，現在卻不敢說了？

真不愧是小嬰兒口中的廢柴。

就在雲雀陷入自己的思考空間的時候，羅馬利歐已經把車子停到安靜的行人路旁，把排檔桿推到P檔。

「好了，到了嘍，恭彌。」確定車子停泊好後迪諾便從副駕駛座回頭，迎上雲雀的目光。「——我要陪你上樓嗎？」

「……你當我是小孩子嗎？」雲雀一時無語，解開安全帶確定自己帶好個人物品後準備打開車門，卻又想起什麼似的坐回來。「——吶，」

「嗯？」

「嚴格來說，是那人出言侮辱我在先，我才出手的，所以……」

迪諾眨眨眼睛，歪頭想了三秒後才明白雲雀突然提起這話題的原因，忍不住莞爾，立刻被雲雀狠狠瞪了一眼。

「我明白啦！所以約定依然有效！總之你期末考好好加油，暑假開始後決定什麼時候過來再聯絡我吧！」

知道約定依然有效雲雀便滿意地點點頭，再次打開車門下車，從褲袋裡掏出公寓鑰匙準備開門，身後又傳來車窗降下的聲響，以及那一聲溫柔的「晚安，恭彌」。

雲雀在回頭與不回頭之間用一秒便作出了選擇。他只是舉起單手，示意自己有聽見，然後便消失在大門之後。

踏進自己單位後雲雀沒有打開室內的照明，只是走到窗邊把窗簾拉開一點小縫隙，看著那輛黑色轎車已經駛至他公寓所在的小路盡頭，準備轉出大街與另兩輛車子會合。

「……晚安。」他喃喃地說。

* * *

迪諾重新把車窗升起，直到聽到細微的咔一聲，確保窗子已經升至最高。本來還在播放電台節目的收音機已經被駕駛者關掉。車廂內安靜得很，只有主僕兩人的呼吸聲、冷氣風口位出風時的呼嘯聲以及引擎的隆隆聲。

方才因為自家學生的可愛發言而被逗笑的笑容已經消失不見，現在坐在副駕駛座上的人是加百羅涅十代首領跳馬。

「羅馬——」

「Boss，我知道你在想什麼，但不行。」羅馬利歐不待迪諾語畢已經明確地給出回覆，否定首領心裡打的算盤。「不管怎樣說，恭彌始終是彭哥列的成員。而且你也看到你的老弟澤田先生的態度了，彭哥列會全權負責吧，這事上我們加百羅涅沒有插手的空間。」他伸手把排檔重新推到D，踩下油門開始把車子駛離這條寧靜的小路。

「我知道了啦，只是……」迪諾一手托著臉，一臉不耐煩。「果然很討厭這種什麼事也幫不上忙的感覺。」

「Boss——」

「嗯，我知道你想說什麼，」他別過臉，看著窗外流逝的寂靜街景。「……這是我自己選擇的。」

羅馬利歐無聲地嘆了一口氣。

* * *

那不勒斯街頭。

這個南部第一大城市被人蔑稱為垃圾之城可不是誇張，只是隨便往地上的垃圾堆一瞄也能發現一個鋁罐，讓人可以直接踢飛洩忿。

薩托雷大聲地咂舌，因為這個舉動而再次拉扯到下巴的傷口，痛得他差點咬到舌頭。諸事不順的男人於是又一腳踢開另一個擋路的黑色塑膠袋，裡頭的垃圾從沒被綁好的封口裡飛出，拋物線地四散到地上。

「哦呀哦呀，看來塞奧拉馬扎拉組前幹部最近可真是超倒楣呢？」

巷口突然傳來一把陌生的男性嗓音，而且還能準確地報出他道上的頭銜，薩托雷警惕地回頭。這兒不近景點區，自然毋須整修得乾乾淨淨、給遊客一個好印象。殘舊的小路上沒有足夠的光線，他只能瞇起眼睛打量那兩個突然在他面前的男人，暗自把手伸進衣袋裡摸上武器。

「你們誰啊？」

「嗯——說是同伴好像太惺惺作態了，……就說是利害一致者吧？」

「利害一致？」

「你難道不覺得，讓兩個都是你仇人的人內鬨，繼而打起上來、而你全程就是隔岸觀火是一件多麼賞心悅目的事嗎？」

「我的仇人……？你是指……馬扎拉和彭哥列？」

「更正一下，是彭哥列十代候補以及守護者。沒錯，就是包括那位把你的下巴打成這樣的雲雀恭彌。」男人回答。「正好我們這邊也在找機會除掉他們，所以不就說是跟你利害一致了嗎？」

「……雖是這樣，可我現在已被逐出了塞奧拉，沒有方法讓彭哥列和馬扎拉打起來。」

「這點你大可以放心，我們這邊能做到。」第二個男人朝薩托雷伸出手，「所以你要加入我們來幫個忙嗎？」

「可以是可以啦，但你們到底是……？」薩托雷握上男人的手，注意到對方右手上戴著的戒指。他身上的西裝看起來也不是什麼便宜貨。可惜薩托雷是土生土長的那不勒斯人，對於以彭哥列為首的黑手黨完全不熟悉。大概是和彭哥列敵對的大家族吧？

第一個男人發出輕笑。

「我們只是為了家族著想，替家族清理一下門戶的清道夫而已。」

**Author's Note:**

> Maledizione = 詛咒 (Italiano)  
> Bello/Bella = 美人 (Italiano) ；Aspettà= 等一下 (Italiano)
> 
> 私設：雖然我知道官方小說裡頭迪諾家鄉是個海邊的小山城，但我還是不退讓地要把加百羅涅家族的領地在摩德納Modena。所以請自行想像那世界的摩德納也是個有海邊的小城好了。


End file.
